


With A Look To Kill

by smallchittaphon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Assassins & Hitmen, Bodyguard, M/M, Minor Violence, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: Someone's out to kill Jisung and goddamn it, Renjun will keep him safe for as long as he can. Even if it kills him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Renhyuck Fic Fest Round 1





	With A Look To Kill

**Author's Note:**

> \--for prompt #14  
> \--we die as men

There’s something about Park Jisung. 

Could be his mild innocence that attracts people, or his looks, his utterly endearing doe eyes, and antics. Or the fact, Renjun bets his money on this one, that Jisung is set to take over the throne of the Seelie fae empire after his father passes-- and as of late, the king has fallen close to death, with the world of mystics watching and waiting for that very moment the king’s heart stops beating. The fae kingdom has a history that spans centuries and with such a rich history across the world, there’s only a matter of time before you garner a good amount of enemies that cannot wait to see your downfall.

That’s where Renjun comes in, an Unseelie fae, lower than a Seelie and always in debt to them after their civil war about humans and what to do with them. The king stops their mass extinction and deems Unseelies only worthy of serving them-- of being protectors. Renjun’s training starts at six years old and he shines beyond his class, moves up the ranks by the time he’s thirteen and in no time, he’s the king’s greatest Unseelie. It’s no wonder the king sends him with Jisung to go undercover in the human world. 

His only task is to stop anyone from getting to Jisung. The kingdom needs a fail-safe when the king dies because he  _ will _ die. Jisung obligates only after his father’s light starts to dim and his power gets out of control. “I feel stuck,” Jisung expresses when they finally arrive at Jisung’s dorm-- masking as college students. 

“Don’t be,” Renjun says as he walks around the room. He tucks a crystal behind the desk, in the corner of the room, and tucked into the wire basket by the door. Jisung sags against the bed, “This is what’s best for the kingdom. Your father knows best.”

Jisung frowns, “Sure he does. I can only hope my roommate isn’t out to kill me.” 

Renjun turns his head towards the door, the key turning and he reaches for the hilt of the knife tucked under his sleeve. The door swings open hard, a big huff leaving the boy’s lips as he lets his bags drop to the floor. His smile is big and bright as he extends his hand towards Renjun, “Hey, I’m Jeno. Are you Jisung?” 

Renjun takes his hand,  _ sturdy _ . “No, I’m Renjun. A friend of Jisung’s.” Jisung pipes up, “ _ I’m  _ Jisung.” And Jeno takes his hand. 

Jeno winks, “Just a  _ friend _ . It’s okay, we’ll just have to establish a rule about this.” He says, gesturing between them and Jisung sits up, “Let me get more of my bags before we even talk.” Jeno finishes as he runs back out of the room leaving Jisung utterly confused and Renjun completely amused. 

“Definitely not mythical. Human and he thinks I’m your boyfriend.” Renjun chuckles.

“This is going to be a long year.” Jisung groans.

-

Renjun makes it back to his room by the time dusk comes around, his ears buzzing with Jeno’s voice still ringing in his ear. Jisung had given him a worried expression, a plea for Renjun to stay but he promises to be back in the morning-- leaving what looks like a tender kiss on Jisung’s forehead to Jeno but is a small incantation of protection that’ll hold until dawn. Jisung holds his wrist for a couple of seconds more before he lets go, an unreadable look in his eyes.

Renjun pauses outside his door, wondering if leaving Jisung for their first night was a good idea. He thinks back to the protection he’s left, one he knows will hold and he thinks he earns the right to a good night’s rest. He deserves it, it’s been a long week but what he doesn’t expect is to hear a loud thud in his room-- a groan echoing off the walls in the hall and Renjun pushes the door open harshly. He finds his roommate splayed in the middle of the floor, thumbtacks in his mouth as he rubs his hip. He glances up at Renjun, letting the tacks fall to the floor. “You must be Renjun.” He pushes himself up, wincing as his back cracks loudly. Definitely human, Renjun notes. “I was putting up my posters and slipped but I’ll be alright, thanks for asking.” 

“I didn’t?” Renjun answers, finally stepping into their room and the door slams shut. 

His roommate huffs, picking up the tacks and climbing back up on his bed to finish what he had been doing. “I’m Donghyuck by the way,” he chirps, smoothing out his poster as he puts the final tack in the way before he’s smiling back at Renjun, “but you can call me Hyuck” 

_ Odd, _ Renjun thinks,  _ but not a threat _ . 

-

It takes a couple months for Jisung to finally stop complaining about humans. Renjun chucks it up to the fact that Jaemin, one of Jeno’s friends, has been hanging around them a lot more and in Donghyuck’s words, “Jaemin  _ pretty _ ~”

But all it takes is one stupid house party for all of that to just go away. For Jisung to come rushing up to where Renjun is hanging out, tears rushing down his face as he asks to leave. 

“We can go back to mine.” Renjun whispers, letting Jisung hide his face as they walk home. It’s weird, the Seelie heir crying over a human boy— someone he’ll outlive. 

Jisung is still young — still naive and predictable-- but it’s still a bit sad watching him pine. “Humans suck.” Jisung frowns, letting Renjun wipe his face clean once they’re back in Renjun’s dorm. His eyes are unfocused and his chest rises fast and Renjun leans in, a healing spell on his lips as Donghyuck walks in. “Excuse me.” He laughs as he makes his way to his bed. 

Jisung exhales deeply, shutting his eyes and Renjun pulls away, watching as Donghyuck kicks his shoes off. “Just going to bed. Don’t be too loud okay?” He smiles. 

Typical and Jisung hums softly, making himself at home on the furthest side of Renjun’s bed. His eyes still full with tears as he pats the empty space and Renjun feels like he’s fourteen again-- when Jisung would ask for his company before bed. Just to be held, just for a peace of mind. It makes it easier for Renjun now to climb in behind him, arms secure around Jisung as they get comfortable. His heart a bit tender, his undying loyalty towards the royal family so unbreakable in little things like this. 

Renjun cuddles closer, the scent of the royals like lavender and cider still present in Jisung’s hair, reminding him of his chambers back home. He inhales deeply, his body relaxing into his sheets as he succumbs to sleep.

-

Renjun’s heart stops.

_ Something isn’t right _ .

His right arm loosens around Jisung’s body, the room pitch black and the moon is still high in the sky but something is wrong. He keeps his breath calm, quiet as he listens. A faint rhythm of music from down the hall, the sound of water rushing in the pipes, a door shutting and floors creaking but their room stills. 

He can taste someone’s adrenaline on his tongue— hesitance mixing with anguish and then he hears it. Like a whisper of the wind, a freak of an old door hinge, the words coming out of Donghyuck’s mouth, “I’m so sorry.”

And Renjun jumps, arm coming up to grasp Donghyuck’s wrist but misses and the knife plunged into his palm.  _ Pain _ , unbearable pain shooting up his wrist and Donghyuck’s eyes widen, his hands shaking as he pulls the knife out. Renjun curses under his breath as more blood rushes down his arm. He turns to Jisung, holding still as he eases his arm out from under him. 

“That wasn't meant for you!” Donghyuck whispers. He fumbles to reach for anything before grabbing a shirt off the floor and pressing it on Renjun’s palm. Renjun hisses at the pressure, yanking his arm back and Donghyuck frowns, “We need to apply pressure.” 

Renjun pulls back, “I’ll heal.” He grabs at Donghyuck’s wrist, twisting it as he leads them out into the hall. Donghyuck looks beyond scared, confusion in his eyes as Renjun shuts the door softly behind them only to push Donghyuck against the wall. “Who are you? What are you and why are you trying to kill him?”

Donghyuck frowns, “What are  _ you _ ?” All the confusion and fear gone from him, “This has nothing to do with you.”

Renjun digs his elbow into Donghyuck’s peck, a wince escaping him, “This has everything to do with me. He is my responsibility and I want to know why you want to kill him. You’re not even supernatural. I can smell it on you,  _ human _ .”

“You cannot be that oblivious then.” Donghyuck snaps as he finally manages to get space between them. “A Seelie heir out in the open without the kingdom’s protection? Just as he’s about to inherit the throne? You know how much money he costs?! Dead or alive, Jisung is worth millions.” 

Jisung is priceless, maybe worth more than both Renjun and Donghyuck combined but to  _ hear _ a price tacked onto him, Renjun stomach curls and twists unnaturally. Donghyuck clutches his chest, “I guess Jisung  _ does _ have protection, but just know he  _ is  _ going to be mine.” Renjun steps forward instinctually, his hand coming up to pin Donghyuck down with his weight but Donghyuck acts just as fast— He lets his knife slide down his sleeve, into his open palm. “I won’t hesitate to act out of line. Just because I’ve been kind does not mean I wouldn’t kill. Faes are so fragile, I bet if I really tried my hardest, I could have you bursting at the seams as anguish consumes you.”

Renjun frowns as Donghyuck leans forward, knife cold and sharp as he presses just hard enough against Renjun’s skin. “Now,” He huffs, his breath and voice weakened from the adrenaline leaving. “We are going to go back in our room, I’m going to bandage you up out of the kindness of my heart and we are going to act like this never happened.”

His smile is still the same, still beautiful and enchanting and Renjun thinks to himself that maybe humans can be just as conniving and brutal as immortals.

**Author's Note:**

> — i’m sorry but i truly have no intentions of continuing this fic, i don’t write this ship much anymore and i’ve lost all motivation to continue this and i’m truly sorry to every one who wants me too. hopefully one day i can come back and revisit this idea but for the time being i just want to write what i want sorry


End file.
